Counterparts? Since when?
by Big Eater Queen
Summary: Its hard being a nation, everyone agrees. It's only natural to wish for help right? Rome brings twin girls into the Vargas household and a female lookalike appears out of nowhere! But where are these counterparts? Life takes on new colours for our beloved nations. (Contains Nyo!nations. Rated T for safety. Under heavy editing.)
1. Lovinio I

**Hello people! I got this idea other day and just HAD to type it up. Before you continue reading this, I want to point some things out.**

**1) I'm dealing with Nyo!nations here and not Fem!nations. So, I'll be changing the personalities for the female counterparts a bit.**

**2) Most of my linguistics (Except English and a little French) will mainly rely on google translate. So PLEASE correct any errors I may make.**

**3) I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

**EDIT (11/10/15): I've done a bit of editing to this chapter and changed my reasoning for the existence of the nyos cause it would create complications in the story later. In fact, I'm going to be editing a lot of these chapters, maybe all of them.**

* * *

A loud knocking made me roll out of the bed. Much to my chagrin, I discovered that the sun hadn't even risen.

"Che. Whoever it is can just got hell." Though I grumbled that, I still tiptoed past a sleeping Veneziano, arond a table covered with paperwork and snuck down the stairs. Only my little brother could sleep through a din but jump out of bed if anyone mentioned pasta, white flags or that potato bastard. I finally got to the door an flung if open. I was ready to release a stream of curses at the person who had the balls to bang on my door. Nobody gets away from making Lovino Vargas, the personification of South Italy open the front door in his nightwear without getting mentally scarred via insults. Except for two people.

All my preparations went to waste when my eyes fell on the person in front of me.

"Nonno?" I yelped.

"Buono Roma." Grandpa smiled at me

"What do you want? If it's Vene you want to see, he's asleep." I growled at my grandfather. He smiled sheepishly at me, wearing a casual shirt and pants.

"I'm really sorry Roma. It's my fault that you hate me, I know. But the one I wanted to talk to right now is you. Not Vene." I was touched though I tried not to show it.

"Can I come in? They're getting cold." For the first time, I noticed that he was holding two small bundles close to his chest. I nodded and stepped back, allowing him to come in. I led him to the dining room and got him to sit down. I then fixed up a glass of wine for him and some fresh tomato juice for myself. after setting the drinks on the table I sat across him. After a few moments of tense silence, I spoke.

"What do you want to tell me?" My eyes were never left the bundles he was still clutching to his chest. Without saying a word, he placed them on the table gently and unwrapped them. A gasp escaped my throat.

Two babies lay on the cloths that Nonno had unwrapped, fast asleep. Both had turned so that they were facing each other cuddling, one with dark brown hair and the other with light orangeish brown. All this didn't faze me. What really shocked me was that they resembled me and Veneziano. Fuck, they even had our characteristic curls!

"Nonno..." I looked at my grandfather. "Who are they?"

He looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"They... They're your female counterparts. Don't interrupt me Romano. Let me explain." I reluctantly shut my mouth and leaned back in my chair. Nonno gave me grateful look for agreeing to listen to him and launched into his explanation.

"I don't know how but they've always existed. I don't know why these two appeared now, but apparently every nation has a counterpart of the opposite gender." He gazed at the two of them lovingly.

"And how would you know about that?"

"You learn a lot of things when you die. For instance did you know that my counterpart saw the end of Pompeii with her own two eyes?" He chuckled sadly. "She didn't fight in battle like I did but she saw her fair share of pain and suffering."

"Then what the fuck happened to them? The reast of the world's counterparts? Where the hell are they?" I would have banged my fist on the table if the girls had not been lying there. Nonno looked at me with terribly sad eyes that made me almost regret asking.

Almost.

"They grew up without anyone Roma. The first I knew of was one of Germania's grandchildren. She was born with her twin but disappeared a few decades after her birth. I assumed that she had died but it turns out that I was wrong. The others I learnt about after I left for good. They..." He faltered but caught his breath. "They've grown all alone, where they had no one to support them or guide them. They've hidden themselves away, believing their disappearance is for the best. They try to live a normal life far away from any possible influence we hold but..."

"But nothing can ever be normal for a nation." I finished. The pain in his voice was too much for me to bear. He nodded and wiped his tears away.

"Promise me Romano. Promise me you and your brother will take care of these lucky girls and give them the love and support they need." He grabbed my hand and begged me.

"Fine. But where are the others?" I frowned.

"Ah... That I'm not sure of... For some reason they all have become untraceable over the past decade. I guess they hid themselves far too well." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I controlled my urge to hit the table as both the girls and even Nonno would probably start sobbing. A change of topic was due.

"Why did you want to talk to me specifically? Vene is better at these kind of things." I knew I probably would regret his answer but I still wanted to know why.

"Vene will be able to easily understand-" My spirits fell. So he thought I was so dumb that I needed an explanation? I forced myself to listen to what he was saying.

"-wanted to see you." He finished with his happy smile.

"Nonno, could you repeat that?" I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"Sure! But why?" He was still smiling.

"Never mind that! Just do it please!"

"Oh okay. I said; 'Vene will be able to understand because you'd explain it to him better. Besides, I wanted to see you.' Did that clear things up Roma?" He smiled kindly at me. My face heated up. I didn't have to look into a mirror to know that I looked like a tomato.

"S-shut up you sorry excuse of a grandfather." I said and looked away. Nonno just laughed.

"That's my Romano! Always ever so shy!"

"I said shut up!" I yelled, feeling as though steam was coming from my face. Both the infants woke up and began to wail. Remind me never to do that next to a sleeping child... Please.

It was horrible.

"Now you've done it..." Nonno said as he looked at the ceiling. "It looks like Veneziano is waking up. I'll leave you to talk with him and explain everything. Don't forget, one is your counterpart and the other is his." He stood up as if to leave.

"Nonno! How do you expect us to take care of two babies? Don't we have... Have to feed them?" My face turned bright red. Nonno looked at me blankly for a moment and then he threw his head back and guffawed.

"Stop laughing!" I snapped, furiously rocking one of the bambinas in my arms.

"By Juno, no! They're well past that age Roma." He wiped the tears from his eyes and recovered a bit. "Solids are fine." He glanced at the stairs and turned back to me.

"Sorry Roma, I must be off. God won't let this slide otherwise. Bye~!" He sprinted past me and shut the door behind him.

"Stupid old man... What's with his mood swings anyway?" I grumbled. A small hand patted my chest gently. I looked down and saw that the girl I had been rocking had calmed down and was blinking up at me. She pointed a chubby finger at her sister who was still bawling.

"_Sorellina_ Cwying." She said. I was surprised by how much care she showed for her sibling. Growing up as a nation often meant you either spent time as a colony or fighting battles with your neighbours. There was very little room for care. Even if it was for your own sibling. I know that all too well.

Veneziano's sleepy voice floated down the stairs. Whatever he said, it wasn't very clear.

"Get your ass down here Veneziano!" The other little girl began to bawl. I tried to hold her in my arms as well but nearly dropped the one I was already holding in the process

"_Fratello_? What's going on? Is there a _bambino_ in the house?" Sounded like he was more awake now. He came running down, nearly tripping himself on the stairs. I just rolled my eyes. Predictable that he would trip down the same old steps.

"Not a _bambino_ you idiota. It's a _bambina_. Two actually." I chided him as he reached the bottom step, panting. He rushed over and gazed at the quiet one in my arms and the crying one on the table.

"They look like us _Fratello_. Ve~!" He said and picked up the one who was still crying, saving me in the process. He smiled at and cuddled her.

"Ciao! I'm Italy Veneziano! Ah, but you can just call me Feli!" Amazingly, she stopped crying once he spoke to her. Her wide eyes stared at his face for a moment and she giggled happily.

"I feel like a Papa now!" He laughed.

"Don't be stupid _fratellino_!" I blushed. There was no way I was going to be called 'Papa'. Over my dead body. "We're their _fratellos_!"

That brought a change in his face.

"I've always wanted to be a big brother ve~! What do we name them?" Technically, I think he already is thanks to Seborga... Ah never mind.

"Hmm... I think I'll call her Chiara. I looked down at the girl in my arms. What do you think?" She smiled up at me and giggled. My heart melted in that split second and I smiled at her. Vene held up the other girl in the air.

"I think I'll call you... Ah! Lia!"

"That's an incomplete name isn't it?"

"Oh you shush fratello!" Feli chided me. "Do you like the name Lia?" He asked the little girl in his arms.

"Si!" Came happy response.

"Looks like she picked up your talkativeness already Vene!"

"Ehe! Maybe. By the way Fratello, who _are_ these _bambinas_?" He let Lia play with his finger as he spoke.

"It's a long story." I let Chiara do the same with my finger.

"Okay! Let's skip the meeting then!" He skipped into the kitchen. I followed him in with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I need to get those instructions from the nation who tries to skip the G8 meetings by purposely taking siestas for as long as possible?" I lightly teased him as we made the girls sit in some baby seats Nonno had thoughtfully left behind for us.

"Says the person who decided to have a mini La Tomatina during the last world meeting, Ve~!"

"Don't remind me dammit! I was just bored and the meeting had to be held at _Espagna_'s place during the La Tomatina!"

And so we continued our cheerful bickering as the twins kept playing with our fingers. It looked like these two would bring a new light into our home.

* * *

**Translation****s:**

**Italian;**

**Nonno - Grandfather**

**Buono - Hello**

**Bambina - Baby girl**

**Sorellina - Little sister**

**Bambina - Baby boy**

**Fratello - Big brother**


	2. Gilbert II

**Osu minna! Thank you sssssooooooo much for the positive comments on chappie 1!**

**I cried tears of happiness when I read your comments! Really! I didn't expect 2 reviews, 3 faves and 4 follows on the first chapter! I'm really sorry I made you guys wait for this but I needed to get some holes and errors out of the way and I needed to plan out the next POV as well. Hope you're not mad at me.**

**Just on a side note, this chapter and all forthcoming chapters take place like 3 years after the last one.**

**Anything else? **

**Oh yes, the chapter this time is a bit shorter. Sorry.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA! (If I did, Nyotalia would be getting waaaaaaay more attention)**

**EDIT (11/10/2015): ****Ciao ciao! This chapter is also edited cause lets admit it, the ending is absolutely one of the lamest ever, and the goddamn accents. A true cringe-worthy editing this was!**

* * *

_"Watch where you are going! You could have hurt the awesome me!" I growled at the offender who was currently sitting on his butt, having narrowly missed a pile of horse poop. He took a breath as if to admonish me but stopped when he looked at my face. I say my face but honestly, I'm not sure. His face was well hidden by his white cloak. Everyone stayed away from me, calling me a 'Demon Spawn'. He probably was scared witless which is what I thought until one of his small hands reached out to me hesitantly._

_"Help me up already." His voice was high and thin. Very high pitched actually__.__ I kept my questions to myself and rolled my eyes. Interesting. a person who didn't tremble like a leaf in autumn upon seeing me. _

_"Whatever." I grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him to his feet. He shot up and regained his balance quickly._

_"Heh! Not bad. But of course, you're still nowhere near the awesome me! If you ever ne-" I shut my mouth as I finally got a look at the mystery person's face. His hood had slipped back when I pulled him up. As I looked into his eyes, I shivered as I realised that he-no, she had the same hair that I did. Her eyes were almost like mine. the only difference was that the upper part of her irises were red and the lower were blue._

_"You..." I whispered but she put a finger to my lips and shook her head silently._

* * *

"Prusia! Wake up!" My eyes snapped open and I found cold sweat blurring my vision.

"Wha-?" I mumbled and blearily looked at Spain and France who were bending over me, worried.

"Prusse mon ami, what is the matter? You were thrashing about in your sleep." France put his cool palm against my forehead.

"I'm perfectly awesome! Toss me the strongest wine youve got if you want proof. Kesesesese~!" I put on a grin and tried to laugh off their worries. Unfortunately, being friends with some people for a couple of centuries means you can read them like the back of your hand... Most of the time. I've got to admit, it's awesome when they know EXACTLY when you need a drink.

"Do you want me to take care of your worries?" Spain stood in front of me and without waiting for my response and stretched his arms out.

"Fusososososo~! Fusososososososo~!" He said with a dopey grin on his face. I resisted the strong urge to facepalm at his idiotic behaviour. France wasn't so patient with him and he made it clear by smacking him on the back of his head.

"_¡Ay!_ What was that for Françis?" He frowned at the blond nation.

"_Imbécile_! It didn't even work on _vôtre petit frère_, how do you expect it to work on Gil?" France scowled.

"Oh now you've gone to far _Françis_..." Spain spoke in the dangerous tone that he had used during his conquistador days. This didn't look too good. I remained silent, ready to break up their fighting if necessary.

"_Moi_? Going too far? _Bof_!" France scoffed. "Who got his arse whipped by _Angleterre_ and his motley crew of pirates again?"

"And who 'got his arse whipped' by _Inglaterra_ in nearly every battle he fought and _still lost his younger brother_?" Spain snarled back at him. France's face turned an interesting shade of purple I had never seen before. If this was a drunken brawl, I would have made it a three way battle by declaring the 'Awesomeness of Prussia' but my two friends were completely sober. That's when the dirty looks turned into murderous stares. Time I stepped in or else they would tear the place down. I shuddered at that thought. West would definitely not go easy on me if it happened again. In a flash, I bonked them both on the head with a couple of empty beer mugs left over from the drinking session West and I had last night (now that I think about it, West seemed lonely cause Italy was busy with the girls or something. No wonder he was ready to drink till he was completely drunk. He's gonna have a super big hangover at today's meeting). Both of them scowled at me.

"Gilbert..." They growled. Any normal person would have run away seeing them at that moment but not the awesome me! I wasn't even scared! Okay... Maybe a little bit... Never mind...

Anyway! As I was saying before I got so un-awesomely depressed, I met their glares with a level stare of my own, and clicked my tongue.

"You both are just so unawesome! Fighting over the past is the laaamest thing in the world. Doing it to make ol'prissy boy mad is another thing but this? You two are members of the awesome bad touvh trio for Fritz's sake! I thought ve had plans since you two skipped the world meeting this time. When will you two man up Eh?" I put my hands on my hips and wriggled my eyebrows at them once I finished my little speech. Both of them looked at me blankly for a tense moment. I thought they would kill me during those extremely long fifteen seconds of my life. Then Spain began to chuckle. A second later, it turned into full out laughter. France cracked a grin and began laughing with him. It wasn't one of his pervy ones either. My usual awesome grin appeared and I joined in with a hearty laugh of my own. We laughed so much that we had to support each other to keep standing. When we finally stopped due to our hurting sides, we lay on the floor in silence. Spain was the one to break the silence.

"Friends forever guys?" He softly said.

"_Évidemment_!" France replied.

"The awesome BTT will never fail!" I did a fist pump. We grinned, revelling in our good little best friend moment. Which was interrupted by my phone ringing it's special awesome tune. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID even though I already knew who was calling. Want to know what the Awesome caller ID said?

Wait for it.

.

.

.

.

Maybe I've been spending a little too much watching those suspense dramas after all...

.

.

.

.

"Birdie." I read it out unusually softly.

"_Canadá_?" Spain jumped into a sitting position and peered over my shoulder.

"_Prussie_! Why do you have _Mattheiu's_ number?" France also jumped up and peered over my other shoulder. _Mein Gott!_ Did these two have the hearing ability of a dog or what? I didn't say anything and just picked up the call. Whatever I said would aggravate _Françis_ and I did NOT want to do that when he was in mama bear mode. What is wrong with having a friend's number anyway? Well... Maybe he's a bit more than a friend... What? It's complicated!

"Yo Birdie! What's up?"

"As I was say-Mmph!" Spain covered up France's mouth giving me a chance to talk to birdie freely. I mouthed a '_danke_' at him and turned my attention back to the phone.

"Hey Prussia. Um... Was that Papa I just heard?" His soft voice flowed through the phone. I had to turn the volume up to hear him clearly. Not that I minded.

"Nope!" I popped the p. I really was spending too much time with America!

"Oh okay..." Canada mumbled, a trace of doubt in his voice.

"Anyway," I quickly switched the subject. "What's the matter?"

That wasn't the Awesomest move I've ever made. Birdie launched into a rapid fire torrent of french. I caught the words 'new', 'meeting', 'chaos', 'girl' and 'Prussia'.

"Slow down Birdie! I'm not _that_ fluent in French."

"Sorry Prussia. I'm just a bit flustered."

"Nah. It's nothing. So what did the awesome me miss out in this world meeting?"

"Make sure your sitting somewhere. You might faint."

"Kesesesese~! The awesome me never faints! But I'll humour you anyway." I sat on the couch and could literally _hear _him rolling his eyes.

"Fine, fine. A new nation has been formed. Technically it's a micro nation but eh."

"In your place?"

"Non. It's in Brooklyn. It's called the Kingdom of new Prussia." It was my turn to go into a rapture of German this time.

"G-Gil! Do slow down!"

"Oh sorry. I was just saying that it's AWESOME! Is there a personification? I don't want to be called East Germany if there's a new Prussia though. Totally unaweso-"

"Gilbert!" That shout cut me off. Birdie never ever shouted. Something serious had to be happening if he was shouting.

"What's wrong Birdie?"

"The personification... She, she..."

"She what?"

"She looks just like you! Like.. Like... a doppelganger or something!" He finally burst out. "There! I said it! What do you think Prussia? Prussia?" Birdie apparently kept speaking on the other end but he wasn't getting a response out of me. My cell fell out of my hand and I collapsed on the couch, out cold. Doppelgangers were bad news after all.

* * *

**Translations (courtesy of Google translate) **

**Spanish;**

**Prusia - Prussia**

**¡Ay! - Ouch!/Hey! (Here)**

**Inglaterra - England**

**...**

**French;**

**Prussie - Prussia**

**mon ami - my friend**

**Imbècile - Imbecile **

**vôtre petit frère - your little brother**

**Anglettere - England**

**Moi? - Me?**

**Èvidemment - Obviously**

**...**

**German;**

**Mein Gott - My god!**

**...**

**So what happened in the meeting? Who is this Prussia lookalike? **

**Okay, the second is pretty obvious but still! Do let me know what you think in the reviews guys! Feel free to throw your theories at me! But remember;**

**You'll find out in the next chapter! Fufufu~**


	3. Matthew III

**Hello people! First off:**

**Thanks to DinkyLinkyGirl for correcting my spanish in the last chapter! :DDDD**

**Lets go!**

* * *

I walked down the hallways, passing the noisy babble of nations with Kumajirou in my arms. I walked by Norway who was trying to strangle Denmark by his tie, Belgium scolding Netherlands for something and Hungary and Japan discussing some kind of shady business. All I know was that it dealt with ships. I hoped that those two were talking about the nautical kind but I honestly doubted it. The clues were in the maniacal grins they wore. The mere memory of it makes me shudder. I spotted England and China a little further down. I quietly walked towards them. Out of nowhere England noticed and pointed at me.

"See China? I raised America on 'that disgusting food' and now he is a fully grown young man!" His face was smug.

"Ah, but Opium, you see how he eats now yes?" China countered with an equally smug grin.

Urgh. I was sick and tired of this! It's either being mistaken for my loud brother or not being noticed at all! To be honest, I don't know which is worse. Why am I so unnoticeable? People even have forgotten that I belong to the G8. Maple, it's the _G8!_ Oh how I wished I could get in a rink and play some hockey. That is probably the only place in the world where I actually am heard and noticed for who I am!

But I'm going off topic eh? Back to the petty argument, both England and China were about to go into a mini repeat of the opium wars. I decided to do what was strategically the safest.

I walked between them just before they could start fighting.

"Je ne suis pas Amérique." I coolly said with my eyes closed.

"Who are you?" Right on cue Kumajirou! I responded with well practiced exasperation.

"I'm Canada!" I walked away, leaving them dumbfounded. Actually, Kumajirou rarely forgets my name these days and the same applies to me. Doing this has given us a sense of security ever since the Seven Year's War. During those years, I would suffer frequent bouts of amnesia. Kumajirou was the one who kept me sane back then.

Oh! I'm probably boring you with tales of the past aren't I? I'll focus more on the current situation then.

As I walked down the halls, I noticed that Papa and his friends had not shown up yet. My heart lurched. I really wanted to see a certain albino too...

_No worries. They're probably planning some large scale prank. Right?_

As if sensing my worries (which I'm pretty sure he did) Kumajirou looked up at me.

"Who are you?" He asked. I smiled at him and tickled his sides gently.

"I'm Canada you silly bear!"

"S-stop it! Mathieu!" He gasped but to no avail. I kept it up. He squirmed about a bit and we both somehow ended up rolling on the floor, wrestling with each other. Thankfully, no one was around. Even if there was anyone, I doubt they would have noticed me.

I kept tickling him playfully and he finally managed to choke out a few words.

"Mathieu... Williams... If... You... Don't... Stop... I'm... Gulping... Your... Entire... Stock... Of... Maple... Syrup... Down...!" I stopped and let him crawl out if my arms on all fours.

"You wouldn't dare!" I whispered, an expression of mock horror on my face. He smiled back, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"I would!" He whispered back.

We might have broken out into another bout of playful wrestling that moment if a girl's voice hadn't spoken up from behind me.

"Oi! You're in the vay. Move." She sounded very annoyed. Her voice also had a hint of a familiar accent but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sorry." I mumbled and pulled myself into a sitting posture. I was about to get up when a flash of white hair crossed me.

"Did you see that Kumajirou?"

"See what?" The little polar bear licked his paw. I looked down the hallway but there was no sign of the girl who must have walked past me.

"Nothing." I said. "Now let's get to the meeting eh?"

"Yeah." I picked him up and ran to the meeting room. It took a while but I almost got there.

"Why the maple do these hallways have to be so long!?" I panted.

"Keep going! It's just a little further down!"

"You're not helping! How many fish did you eat for breakfast anyway?" Before I could get an answer, I found myself crossing the meeting hall.

"The door's over there." I shot Kumajirou a look.

"Don't think you're escaping from our fish talk Kuma." Was all I said.

"Meanie." He grumbled.

I slowly opened the door and stepped in. America stood at the head of the table.

"Oh-Kay dudes! I'm gonna take the roll call now! If you know why a nation is missing tell me so that the hero can make a note of it!" I rolled my eyes at my little brother's hero craze and quietly made my way to my seat. Thankfully, Russia was already in his so I didn't have to worry about being sat on by him this time. I really don't know how America was able to fight against him back in the Cold War.

America started the roll call. I suppose I should explain the roll call. Ever since a few years back when the Italy brothers announced to everyone that they had to take care of their two new little sisters, this roll call was developed by Germany and Japan to check if any nations ended up missing a meeting. If they did, the absentees could be filled in on the details. Well, though they claim its for all nations, it's kind of an open secret that they developed it for the sake of the Vargas brothers. I've not met the twin girls yet but I hear that they're quite big trouble makers. I doubt they can trump the amount of trouble Alfred and I gave to Arthur.

"-da! Canada!" America shouted. "I guess he's taking off then..." He lifted his stylus as if to mark me absent on his iPad but I shot up to my feet before he could do anything.

"Here!" I spoke as loudly as I could. Another of the many troubles that came with being a soft spoken person...

"Oh! Didn't see ya there Matt!" He quickly moved his stylus in a tick mark and the computer system registered my attendance. Despite the improvements in technology, most of the older nations still used the manual methods of paperwork and such. I myself am among the few who prefer the latest trends.

I let my eyes wander around the room. It looked like France, Spain, Prussia and the Italy brothers were absent.

"Italy Veneziano and Italy Romano?" Alfred called out.

"Ze Italien brothers are on leave." Germany spoke up. Wow. He looked haggard. I wonder if he was drinking last night.

"Again?! Man, is it really so time filling to take care of the twins?" America frowned.

"It's time consuming you twat! I have no idea as to how your english got so abominable." England snapped at him.

"Whatever Iggy. Ya do know that 'abominable' is a french word right?" As usual, England's grammar corrections were waved away.

"A-L-F-R-E-D!" England looked like he might start flinging his scones at America again. The last time it happened...

Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight eh?

Japan cut in quickly. "It seems that this time the rittru girs purud a big prank." I had to mentally translate his accent. So the little girls pulled a big prank this time eh? I wondered what they could have done. I glanced at Alfred and our eyes met at the same time. We both mirrored each other's curious expression.

"What did they do aru?" China asked curiously. No doubt he had to deal with most of the younger Asians numerous pranks as well. Germany's mouth twitched upwards slightly and Japan's eyes had an amused twinkle in them. Other than that, they remained poker faced.

"It seems that they have some coror issues."

"Colour issues? Dude, that's like, totally racist!" America frowned.

"Nein Amerika. Not that kind of colour issues." Germany's smile became a little wider. You could hear him struggling to hold his laughter in. "It seems that Chiara dyed their hair pink and Lia painted their faces green."

America and I were the first to start laughing. Just the thought of Romano and Italy looking like that was just too much for us to bear silently. Heads turned to stare but I paid no heed. America fell out of his chair and I soon joined him. The other nations began to smile and laugh with us. Even England who was in one of stuffy moods smiled. We laughed and laughed until we got exhausted. Kumajirou grumpily walked towards me on all fours.

"Get up." He shook my shoulder. A small bump was on the side of his head. "Why do I have to make you get up after you dropped me on the floor?"

"Sorry Kumanico." I got up and wiped away the tears that had come to my eyes.

"You don't sound sorry at all." He huffed.

"Eh." Was all I said before the door slammed open with a loud bang. A girl with long white hair strode in. She wore a white shirt and one of those neckerchiefs with a black skirt. Her white boots went up to her thighs. She also wore a Prussian blue coat with cuffs were red. Black gloves fitted neatly on her hands and a sword hung at her hip. She looked simply stunning but familiar for some strange reason.

"I didn't expect ze great hero to be sitting on his butt." She smirked at my brother who was now sitting up on the floor.

"Shut up! It's, it's complicated!" He snapped and scrambled to his feet.

"Vhatever." She cracked her knuckles. "Time I get zis show over vith."

"You were serious?" America gave 'a manly cry' as he calls it but in reality it sounded more like a high school girl in a haunted house.

"Ja Dummkopf." She scowled briefly. Germany massaged his head and a tired expression appeared on his face. The strange girl pulled her sword out of its scabbard and pointed it at all of us.

"Remember me you squabbling nations! My name is Julia and I'm ze personification of Ze New Kingdom of Prussia!" She stared every single one of us down with a harsh glare. When her eyes met with mine, I knew that she was the same person who passed me in the hallway. Her eyes were amazing. Red in the upper half and blue in the lower. As her unusual eyes bore into my violet ones, for a split second I felt as if I saw a certain albino in front of me. I blinked in surprise and the feeling vanished. I decided that it must have just been a hallucination.

"I vill become ze Prussian Empire of zis age!" She turned around and sheathed her sword in a single fluid motion. I couldn't help but notice the way her long hair moved as she walked out of the meeting room. I continued to dumbly stare in the direction she had gone in. A gloved hand suddenly waved itself in front in my eyes.

"Kanada?" An accented voice spoke up. I looked up and found myself looking into Russia's eyes.

"Eh?"

"You are alright da?" He smiled so innocently that I shivered. I quickly scrambled to my feet and mumbled something in affirmation. I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. On my way out, I heard America tell everyone that this Julia was a new micro nation in Brooklyn. Kumajirou gently patted me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." I replied quietly and wiped away the sweat that had formed all over my face. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" I hit the dial button and put the phone to my ear.

"Gilbert." I said just before he picked up.

* * *

**And now you know what happened in the world meeting. I'm not gonna do the translations this time cuz I'm dead lazy :P**

**So PASTA OUT~!**


	4. Elizabeth IV

**Gods I'm sorry for delaying this and making it so short! I swear, writer's block and laziness is the worst combination ever!**

* * *

"Hey Liz~!" Someone shouted from behind me. A pair of arms wrapped themselves off my neck. I didn't have to look over my shoulder to know who was hanging off my back.

"My name is Elizabeth, Chun Wang. Not 'Liz'." I lifted her arms and shook her off my shoulders. I was satisfied to hear the annoying girl fall down with a bump and an indignant cry. I turned around and glared at the short little girl who was currently rubbing her backside.

"Aiyaa!" Chun pouted and got to her feet again. "You're as cold as ever aru!" She looked up at me.

No, she does not admire me in any possible way. If anything, she hates me. And why wouldn't she? I did serve as a nurse in the army of England during the opium wars. She served as a soldier in the Chinese army. We clashed a few times and developed an instant dislike for each other. Chun was short. Very, very short. She only reached my waist. The only reason she looks taller than her actual height is because of her hair. Her deep auburn hair is done in two big buns on the top of her head. Even though I told her that it would attract too much attention, she still does it.

"Glad to know it." I said and continued walking down the cobblestone path that was in front of me.

"You reeeaaaaalllllllly don't have a sense of humour aru!" She picked up her basket from the gravel scattered ground and jogged to keep up with my pace. "Why?"

"I see you're as dumb as ever even though we've lived in the same house for over three centuries." I responded without looking back.

"I'm elder than you aru! Treat me with some respect already aru!" Her words annoyed me but I held my tongue. Whatever her faults, Chun could haggle with the farmers and get the bread on the table.

I was carrying a basket filled with freshly baked bread and delicious butter while Chun carried the flour and milk. Further down the path, we passed one of the farm boys working in the field who waved at us. Chun waved back happily while I continued walking on without giving a glance to him.

"You could have at least smiled aru."

"For what?" We got into this very same discussion over and over again. The the results? A splitting headache. Next thing, she'd be lecturing me on the value of being friendly, how a smile brightens up life, etcetera, etcetera.

"So that people will know you are more than a lifeless doll aru!" She snapped.

My feet stopped moving and I froze. "This isn't something you would say..." I whispered in a barely audible voice. Of course, nothing can escape Chun's sharp ears. She ran so that she was in front of me and grinned. That grin unsettled me.

"What are you smiling like an idiot for?" I said.

"I'm glad we've become close enough so we can understand each other so much!" She practically squealed.

Her words struck a chord within me. My mind flashed back to _that incident. _Would it be okay? After all this time...

.

No. I wasn't going be trusting and gullible. I would never trust anyone or anything, except my own mind. My mind registered Chun's face. It was smiling up at me, eyes sparkling with happiness and hope. A rare moment were you could read something in them. I had to destroy that expression. Who knows what she could be hiding behind that innocent looking face.

"Do not mistake me as one of your so-called 'friends'." The words came out of mouth but I felt as though somebody else was speaking. "I don't consider you anything but a being that needs taking care of. Unless I can predict how you think, how can I survive under the same roof as you?" My eyes bore into hers as I watched her expression change. The light faded from her eyes and though her mouth was still smiling, her eyes were unreadable. I walked past her silently, my skirt swaying as I did. A small crunch from behind told me that Chun was following me. It wasn't as though she had any other place to go to.

We continued walking in silence. Before long, the house where we stayed in came into view. It was a medium sized house but Chun always claimed that it was a mansion.

I unlocked the door and made a beeline for the kitchen. I arranged everything neatly in their respective shelves, ignoring whatever Chun was shouting from the dining room. Once I had put the last loaf of bread in place, then and only then, I turned my attention to Chun.

"What is it now?" I sighed.

"Liz! Hurry up and get here aru! Aiyaa! I knew that there were others like us! Hurry up aru!" She screamed in Mandarin Chinese. I was able to understand her, thank god. I made a mental note to smack her with a broom every time she called me by that annoying nickname. I rushed to the dining room and my eyes fell on the black portal swirling away in mid air.

You're not going to let me go until I explain the portal are you?

Fine then. Though I don't really understand the need to do so. It should be perfectly clear.

Some time after she had moved into my house, Chun had the 'brilliant' idea to keep a look out for 'more people like us'. Of course, we couldn't very well go country hopping like those oversized children 'working' in their governments. So in order to fix this problem, Chun decided to get a portal set up. The portal works in such a way that if more people like us appeared on the global map, we'd be alerted of it.

Did you get that into your thick skull? Good. I'm not going to bother explaining it again.

I rushed over to Chun's side of the portal and watched as it showed an image. I don't know why but I felt as if my heart was trying to jump out of my chest. I pushed my glasses up my nose and gazed at the figure of an albino girl with long hair stride out of a meeting room. My heart pounded even harder. This person... I knew her. The image changed and I saw white. Pure white. Then it cleared up a bit and I could see a flash of pink. If I stared hard enough, I could make out the figure of a person wearing a pink coat. I let out a breath I hadn't even realised that I was holding.

"What-?" Chun said before the image changed again. I sneaked a glance at her now pale face.

This time, it showed a house in the middle of some countryside. Two figures could be seen outside but the perspective was too far to make out any fine details.

"Can you zoom in on that?" Chun pointed. I snapped my right hand in response. The image focused on the two figures until we could see them clearly.

'They' were two girls, probably sisters, maybe twins. Both of them looked around eight. They were both busy hanging up some laundry. Suddenly the door of the house opened and a man with a curl of hair sticking out of the left side of his head came out. Judging by the spoon he was waving, he was probably calling them in to eat. The portal dissolved on itself and attached itself to the wall where it reverted to it's disguise. A mirror.

Chun sat on the ground and let out a shaky laugh.

"Well! It looks like there are many like us aru!"

"You just noticed?" I said and went back into the kitchen, not waiting for her response. I prepared two cups of earl grey tea and carried them carefully to the table. Chun was now rocking herself back and forth on the floor. I place one cup on the table and began to sip tea from the other. After some more rocking, she finally spoke up.

"Don't you feel anything?"

"Do I have a need to?"

She laughed bitterly. "I should have known."

"What?" One of my eyebrows went up. She didn't respond to my words. Instead, she gazed into space as if reminiscing some long forgotten memory. I went back to the process of adding sugar to my tea.

_One teaspoon... two teaspoons... half a teaspoon... Perfect._ I began to stir it.

"If you had siblings you might be different."

"Pardon?" The stirring paused momentarily.

"I... I grew up in the care of another person, a foreigner. She loved me like a little sister. One day, she just left. The last words she said to me..." She took a deep breath. "She told me to find more like me and be a big sister for them aru. I never really had hope until now."

"You're hiding something." The stirring resumed.

"Aru?"

I sighed. "I've been putting up with you under the same roof for over a century. There hardly are any secrets are there?" A weary smile appeared on her face.

"Says the girl who nobody knows about aru. Never mind. I'll tell you anyway."

"Get to the point. I don't have a whole four and twenty hours to listen to your story." Chun shook her head.

"Aiyaa... I don't understand youngsters anymore aru..." I gave her a frosty nosed look.

"A-as I was saying, the girl who took care of me always wore a long pink winter coat." It took a few seconds of turning her statement over in my mind to get what she meant.

_Long pink coat... Winter... Snow... Wait a moment!_

"You think you saw her in the portal." It was a statement, not a question.

"Not 'think'. I _know_ I saw her in there." She frowned. "Oh and your tea-"

I took a sip from my cup and made a face.

"-is cold." Chun finished off.

* * *

**Told you it was short ;-;**

**Urgh... I don't know why I ended it there... **


	5. Anya V

**Belated Merry Christmas folks! How's it going?**

**Sorry about the AN I posted last time. So I realised that I had absolutely no idea where the fic was going and I think finally figured it out.**

**Anya has been a character I had trouble writing earlier so I had a hard time with this. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

I looked upon the white, snow covered lands in front of me. Despite how much I of it I saw in my daily life, I couldn't quite bring myself to enjoy the sight of it. When had I stopped loving the snow covered lands that I called my home? I don't quite know. Maybe I had never loved them at all. I would dream of the warmer, southern country I had once visited. The little girl who I had raised as my sister would appear sometimes in my mind's eye, haunting me. I left her without any warning. I continued my actions without paying much attention to them.

"-ya! Anya!" A gloved hand waved itself in front of my eyes. I blinked my eyes and my eyes focused on my brother Dimitri. His pale hair fell around his face and his slightly annoyed ice blue eyes bore into me.

"What's wrong _brat_?" I smiled uneasily. Dimitri mad is something to not look forward to.

"You've been spacing out for a while now. I'm surprised you haven't bumped into a tree yet." He said rather seriously. My faced flushed an angry red.

"No I'm not spacing out!" He suddenly began to chuckle. Something clicked within my mind.

"Don't tell me you had another bet with Nikolai?" I gasped.

"Yup." He smiled. "Now I get half his share of vodka and it's all thanks to you not bumping into a tree."

"Just because you like vodka so much..." I groaned.

"Don't deny it Anya. You love it as much as any true Russian does." He smirked. I sighed and rolled my eyes at his ginormous inside joke.

"You and stereotypes..." I sighed again. He shrugged this time, his face becoming a bit more serious.

"Seriously Anya. We need to get home soon."

"I know. Nikolai's waiting" The thought of our platinum haired younger brother waiting alone at home strengthened my determination. I pointed to a slightly darker area of the woods near to us.

"_Brat_, you go that way and collect the heavier branches. I'll stay here and collect the lighter twigs. If we work fast enough we can get home soon." I turned as if to go collect the wood but turned around to face him again. "Be careful okay?"

He just rolled his eyes in response. "Yes mama." I punched his arm lightly in response.

"Stop calling me Mama already! I'm not even older than you!" We then split up in the way I ordered and began to pick up the firewood in silence. One strenuous firewood collecting later, I rubbed my gloved hands together. I had collected quite a big pile of twigs. I tied them together with a strong rope and carefully lifted it in my arms.

"_Brat_?" I called out nervously. The woods were getting darker and I swore that I felt the temperature drop a few degrees.

"Over here! I'm by the sled Anya." His voice called out. I breathed a small cloud of relief. Yes, I just said a cloud. Have you ever experienced an early Russian winter in the north western part of the country before? No? then you wont understand what I'm talking about at all.

I rushed in the direction of our horse drawn sled. Dimitri was just lighting the lantern we use while travelling in the evening and night. He looked up, his pale hair shining in the light and his expression unreadable. My own platinum blond hair never seems to do that...

"Get in." He curtly said and sat in the sled, holding the reins. I quickly dumped my bundle of wood in the back and climbed in beside him. With a flick of the reins, we were off. We began to move through the snow gently but quickly. I settled comfortably in my seat. Dimitri glanced behind us and flicked the reins again, urging the horse to go faster

Something was wrong. Dimitri is and always has been a careful driver. He never drives faster than necessary. I sneaked a glance at his face. I was shocked to see him tensed up.

"_Brat_?" I said softly. I reached a hand out and nearly put it beside his but a bullet whizzed in between us, cutting a bit of my hair off. A startled squeak made its way out of my throat.

"_Blin_!" He cursed. "How long are they going to follow us?"

"_Brat_," I shakily said. "What's going on?"

"Those _Svolota_ are following us!" He gritted his teeth together.

"But who are 'they'?!"

Brother didn't answer but another bullet from behind made me clam up. How did they shoot so silently anyway? Dimitri spurred the horse into a gallop. I risked a backward glance and paled at what I saw. There were three sleds following us, all carrying men holding hunting rifles. The mere sight of them would be enough reason for any normal person to piss their pants but that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was the flag attached to the sides of the sleds.

What's so scary about a couple of flags you ask? You probably don't know what this particular flag represented then. The base colour of the flag was a bright red and the image of a howling artic wolf could be seen on it. Though it was barely visible, my eyes caught sight of a small gold hammer and sickle in a corner.

"_Nyet_..." I whispered as fear began to shut my brain down. "H-how?" Another gunshot rang out

"DUCK!" Dimitri screamed and pulled me down. This time, the bullet flew through the space where my head had been mere seconds ago. For the first time in my long life, I truly felt afraid. He cursed again. I cautiously lifted my head up and found that we had been pushed towards the nearby hillside. Unable to turn around, we continued in the only direction possible. Up the hill.

We rode up the hill as fast as possible. Our pursuers had stopped shooting. I hoped they wouldn't change their minds. The last thing we needed was an avalanche triggered by the sound of a gunshot. We kept pushing forward.

"Hang on!" We rushed through a snow covered thicket. Hopefully we would be able to get away from our pursuers. Another backwards glance told me that it want true. If anything, they seemed to have gained on us! I was now shivering very badly and it definitely wasn't because of the cold. My eyes fell on the bundle of wood. An idea formed in my head. My eyes darted back up to the pursuers. One of the men was now holding up his gun. Dimitri was concentrating on guiding the sled and wouldn't be able to do anything about this bullet. If nothing was done... It would hit one of us for sure.

Adrenaline pumped through my body and the next thing I knew, a huge branch had landed on his face and his sled swerved to the side. His partners(?) yelled angrily and made threatening gestures at me. With a start, I realised that my hands were still frozen in a throwing stance and one of the branches at the top of the bundle was now gone.

"Yes!" I yelled, the adrenaline making me feel a bit like hyperactive kid.

"What just happened Anya?" Dimitri asked. Wow looks like he was concentrating a lot more on driving than I originally had assumed. Before I could excitedly explain my actions, we broke through the thicket. My heart lifted with hope. Maybe now we had a way out! I flung a few more branches at the remaining two sleds.

"Get back in Anya." I obeyed and settled back inside. I was satisfied to hear a few more shouts. We pushed on harder and harder. The chase was almost over. Just... not in the way I hoped. My elder brother suddenly gritted his teeth and swerved the sled sideways. We stopped just above the edge of a ravine. The excitement within me began to slowly ebb away and was soon replaced with heavy breathing.

The mare that had been pulling our sled finally broke free and fled. Drat. We could have ridden out on it but it probably was too spooked to have anything else to do with us. The leading sled came up, the edges of his flag tattered and torn. Huh. I guess this one must have been an excellent driver to have avoided my haphazardly thrown firewood. Now that he was closer, I got a better look at him. He had a well built body, a mop of brown hair that was tucked into a knitted cap and for some freaky reason, he wore sunglasses. At night too! How did he even see us through them?

"Good. Now I've cornered you two at last." He grinned darkly and spoke in thickly accented Russian. At the back of my mind, I noticed that he had a hunting rifle slung over his shoulder and he wore several thick layers of clothes. "Now to drag you over to the boss." In a single fluid motion, he had the rifle in his hands and pointed the barrel at Dimitri. My heart began pounding so hard that I thought it would burst. I had to get _brat _out of danger. I knew that he would never accept it but what kind of a sister would I be if I couldn't protect my own brother?

I bent down slowly and began to gather snow together.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. Scrunching up the snow into a little ball, I flung it at his face I shouted as loudly as I could. Brother grabbed my hand and we began running. Suddenly, something hit my leg and I collapsed, our hands separating. We looked at each other helplessly.

"Anya, your leg..." Now that he mentioned it, my leg felt sticky and wet...

"Oh I'm not letting you go anywhere missy." The brown haired man spoke from behind me. "Now to deal with you dumb brother."

"Go you idiot. Get to safety" I hissed. Dimitri gave a reluctant last look at me and gave a loud, wordless yell. A second later, I heard the rumble I expected to hear. A glance upwards confirmed that an avalanche had started. I looked back in front of me and Dimitri had disappeared. I closed my eyes and lay my head down on the ground, ignoring the curses and shouts from the man behind me. I just waited for the snow to bury me in its thick blanket but my head began to spin. Before the first of the oncoming snow even touched me, I was out. I didn't know if I would ever open my eyes again.

* * *

**Yeah... That's it for my comeback chapter! Liked it? Hated it? It's okay? Let me know! :)**


	6. Alex VI

**I owe an apology to all of you guys. The hiatus took longer than I promised. I just couldn't get back into writing for some reason. I took advantage of the fact that summer has begun for me so I can get back into the habit of writing. Hopefully this chapter will bring back your interests in this fic. **

**I took a different turn of events with this chapter. I hope its satisfactory.**

**EDIT: From now on, I'll be putting up a list of the nyo's names every alternate chapter. If I end with the introduction of one on a cliff hanger I won't reveal their name until the next chapter. Feel free to guess the villains as well! You won't see much of them now but I'm planning to introduce them properly soon~**

**Lia - Nyo Italy  
Chiara - Nyo Romano  
Julia - Nyo Prussia  
Elizabeth - Nyo England  
Chun - Nyo China  
Anya - Nyo Russia  
Dimitri - Nyo Ukraine  
Alex - Nyo America  
Helena/Lena/Helen - Nyo Canada  
Daniel - Nyo Hungary  
Nikolai - Nyo Belarus**

**EDIT:(14/11/15)**

* * *

_My name is Alex. I'm an immortal 17 year old. Forever 17? Can I even age further?_

I kept repeating these questions over and over in my head. My sister Lena and I sat on the ends of her bunk. I was watching a lizard as it crawled it's way across the ceiling and she wove her hair into thin braids. I vaguely remember there being a time when her hair used to be glossier than a lion's mane but now it is really sad to look at. I frequently chopped off my own blond hair so it would be easier to manage but Lena kept hers the way she did out of sentiment I guess.

The lizard crept down towards the pair of bunks parallel to ours, both cemented into the wall. one was absolutely bare while the other had a threadbare blanket and near flat pillow, the usual bedding. Our other 'roommate' Daniel was currently 'out'.

Footsteps sounded from the hallway outside the door. Lena and I looked at each other once and quickly stood just in front of it, ready to catch Daniel. Sure enough, the door was thrown open with a loud clang and we grabbed the person they threw in. I nearly stumbled under their weight. Daniel wasn't this heavy... I glanced down at the person and nearly dropped them in surprise. I had caught their legs and let me tell you, Daniel does not wear thick winter boots. In fact, none of us do. Lena let out a surprised gasp. I was about to look at the half she caught when a high pitched voice spoke up.

"That's your new friend. Be grateful I'm bringing you company." She laughed merrily. The very sound of her voice made me see red. I glared at her furiously and dropping the newcomer's legs, I rushed forward and aimed my fist at her face.

They never met.

In just seconds she elegantly sidestepped my punch and pushed the door so that I ended up hitting it instead. I fell back right on my butt.

"Oh my!" She poked her head around the door and smirked. "Looks like you just can't touch me after all."

"You coward!" I screamed back. "When will you stop running away from my fists huh?!"

"Ah but I'm not good at close combat! I value my life very much." Her reddish weird-as-hell hair curl bobbed thoughtfully. "Oh well! It's time for me to go. I'll see you later Helena~" She winked at my sister and shut the door before I could get to my feet again.

"YOU-" I proceeded to shriek out a string of swears.

"ALEX!" Lena yelled at me. Huh. that was strange. She generally avoids talking as much as possible... "A little help?!" I turned back and saw her kneeling on the ground, holding our new roommate's head above her lap.

"Yikes Lena, I'm sorry." I scrambled over and together we managed to somehow drag the new person over to the nearest bunk. To be accurate, I unceremoniously dumped them on it. Lena winced and shot me a look.

"What? It's better than the floor." I retorted to her silent statement. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the newcomer and ran her fingers across their head. No doubt she was checking for some medical related stuff or something.

I followed suit and began to study this fellow. He - I assumed this person was a he cause his chest was flat - had fair skin and light hair. His eyes were closed. He must have been knocked out with a drug of some kind and then transported here. Just like how we all had been. He wore thick black winter clothes which were too thick for this place's temperature. Was that sweat forming on his face?

I reached for the top of his coat and began unbuttoning it. Lena smacked my hands lightly as if in warning.

"I'm not a perv Helena." I rolled my eyes this time, using her whole name for emphasis. She shook her head lightly and giggled softly. Geez, I mistake Daniel for a girl one time and Lena won't let me live it down!

I finished unbuttoning the guy's coat and pulled it off. Under that coat was yet another! How cold of a place was he picked out of anyway? Lena finished her thorough examination of his head and looked at me.

"We need to remove that." She said. Ooh! Second sentence in less than five minutes! She hadn't spoken this much since we first got thrown in here. Looks like she really was worried.

"Got it." I nodded and we got to work. As we unbuttoned the few layers of thick coats and a couple of scarves, beads of sweat formed on his face. Soon we got down to a single sweat-soaked shirt that clung to his skin. Lena turned a bit red when she realised that we had reached the last layer. I held back a chuckle on seeing her face. As shy as ever that Lena.

"Why don't you get a towel Lena? I'll get rid of his boots in that time." She nodded and hurried to the bathroom in the back. I began to unlace his boots and pulled them off.

Just as I pulled off the one on his left leg, footsteps came down the hall again and the door was thrown open. A group of people in white lab coats and masks stood outside and threw Daniel into the room. I couldn't catch him in time and he hit the floor. I crouched by his side and lifted him up slowly, his arm across my shoulders. Lena was beside me in an instant. The person at the very front of the group, a lithe figure spoke, their voice muffled by the mask.

"Food and clothes will be sent over in another few minutes. Enjoy your new company." With that the door was shut with a clang. I cursed violently under my breath.

"Stop that cursing Alex. You're giving me a headache..." A voice mumbled in my ear. I turned my head in shock.

"Daniel, you up?!"

Daniel scowled. "Yes I am. Now could you please stop cursing and help me? Going through torture doesn't leave me full of energy you know. Then again, you're the freak for still having any when they're done with you."

Oh that just pissed me off. I wanted to drop him on the ground then and there but Lena would end up scolding me. My sister may not talk all that much but boy, she sure knows how to scold someone when she's mad! Or at least, she knew how to.

We dumped him on Lena's bunk and she handed me a first aid kit and a shirt.

"Got it." I began unrolling the bandages while she returned to the newcomer's side.

"Hmm? Who's that in my bunk?" Daniel had propped himself into a sitting position and was leaning against the wall.

"Newcomer." I replied without looking back.

"So another companion to join us. Not like there is any hope of escaping this place." He snorted. My eyebrow twitched and I threw the shirt in his face.

"Hey!"

"Remove that old rag you're wearing and let me bandage you." He sighed like one who knew the pains of the world and began removing his shirt. As he opened the top buttons, his pale neck was shown. Well, it would be pale if it wasn't for the dark scars around them.

"They used some kind of string. It was a bit sharp." My eyes snapped away from his neck. I hadn't even realised that I was staring at them.

"A _bit_? Daniel this doesn't look like it was a bit sharp!" My voice rose a bit.

"Alex." Lena's voice silenced me. "Just take care of his injuries please." This is why I never really looked forward to speaking to her anymore. Her tone was always resigned. She had completely given up and lost all hope of escape. After all, who was there to worry about us on the outside?

I continued bandaging up Daniel. It wasn't just his neck, his back was also covered in similar scars. As I rubbed caked blood away I resolved yet again that I wouldn't let them hurt Lena like this. I would bear the worst of the torture no matter how bad it may be. Let them use me for testing. I hatched up yet another plan for them to select me next for sure.

How about breaking another of the cameras? Nah. Did that twice in the past five visits. Hmm... Maybe assaulting one of those lab coats? Yeah. I haven't done that in a while. Okay. The next plan's all set.

A cough came from behind me just when I finished up with Daniel's back. I ignored it and Daniel put his shirt on. Suddenly we heard a loud crash and an angry shout in an unfamiliar language. I whirled around and much to my horror, our new 'friend' had woken up and he sure wasn't happy. He was shouting frantically at Lena who was backing away slowly, the basket she had used to bring the clothes over on the ground. He suddenly sprang forward and she stumbled and fell on her butt. Before this guy could do anything, I rushed behind him and held him back. Thankfully, he was around the same size as me so I could hold hold him back. He continued yelling out, probably at me now as he flailed about.

"Shutupshutupshutupshutup..." I muttered under my breath. His volume and flailing went down as he began saying single words. One of them caught my attention.

"Whoa! Hold up dude! What did ya just say?" He paused and repeated the word carefully as if he wasn't used to it.

"English?"

"American actually..." I muttered. On peeking around his head I was sort of reassured to see Lena standing in front of Daniel. If it had been the other way around, I would have thought that something was seriously wrong. My eyes met hers and she gave a slight nod. I cautiously released him. He rubbed his arms and looked around.

"Where... am I?" His words were slow and heavily accented. We all looked at each other and made a decision.

"... It's a long story. Why don't we talk it out?" Daniel spoke first. A clang resounded in the room and through that slot that appeared at it's own convenience came a bedding set, some food and clothes.

"... How about we eat first?" All of our eyes fell on Lena. She blushed at being the centre of attention and looked at the ground "I.. I mean, we're probably hungry and all right now..." Her voice faded away. I plastered a smile on my face and faked my tone.

"Hell yeah! I need that food!" I grinned. Daniel shook his head in what I like to think of as wonder but it was probably him pondering my idiotic behaviour.

"Are you sure? You might throw it up at the table later."

"Heh! If I can do it on one of the lab coats it would be perfect."

Lena and Daniel went, got the food and laid the trays on the lower bunks while I whistled an old tune I no longer remembered the lyrics to. The three of us settled on the bunks, Lena and I on one and Daniel on the other. The new guy just stood there baffled.

"What are you doing?" Daniel sighed. He was clearly not in the mood to deal with this. I resigned myself to my self assigned role and began to speak.

"Look kid, you're gonna need whatever energy you get from this crap later so sit and eat. We'll explain everything." Oh joy, burnt toast and some lumpy stuff.. was that mashed potatoes? I ate a bit of the lumpy stuff. Yep. definitely mashed potatoes.

His face turned a bit red. "I'm not a kid." He said.

I snapped a piece of toast into two. "Well you sure are acting like one nameless kid." I tossed it into my mouth

"Nikolai." I swallowed the toast which in full honesty felt more like a rock. I reached for the next piece.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Nikolai."

"Ah I see. Well 'Nikolai', are you gonna eat the crap or not?" He opened his mouth to respond but a growl from his stomach answered. So he shut his mouth and began swallowing down the food just as I began attacking the lump of mashed potatoes.


	7. Nikolai VII

**Ciao ciao! I'm back, here with an update at last! I'll be going back and editing the old chapters while writing new ones at the same time. Of course, my update schedule will be extremely sporadic since I'm in my final year of school and all. I hope I can get more time to write both for this fandom and others. I have so much I want to do with this fic but it's a long way from official co****mpletion. So I'm just slapping this into a temporary revival for now.**

* * *

This was positively maddening. I woke up in a strange room - which is most definitely not my comfy home, discover that I'm in a room filled with strangers - who all seem to speak in English and refuse to give answers, didn't know their names, been shut up by one of them and finally struggling not to throw up. Anything else? Oh yes, I was out of touch with my english. Hopefully I could speak it fluently enough with some practice.

I somehow got the stuff on the tray down my throat, refusing to acknowledge it as food because doing so would be an insult to real food. My eyes wandered over the other three people in the room. They seemed pretty used to this pile of junk.

That girl who shut me up earlier was nearly done with her tray. _Vau_. Either she is really starving or actually likes this 'crap', whatever that means. She finished up and tossed her tray so that it hit the door and fell down with a loud clang that made me wince. The person beside me finished a few seconds later and walked all the way over and dropped their tray on top of the first. The other girl finished soon after and stacked her tray on top of the pile with barely any sound. She then walked straight past all of us to the back.

The other two looked at me expectantly. With a jolt I realised that they were waiting for me to finish. I stared down at the lumpy substance in the corner. That was all I had left. I was tempted to simply throw it out but judging from the stares the other two gave me, it wasn't a good idea to waste.

I hardened my resolve and swallowed it all in one go. What resulted was the lump getting stuck in my throat. Unable to swallow it down or throw it up, I began to cough uncontrollably. I was unable to focus on anything with it lodged in my throat. A couple of hits to my back somehow moved the lump downwards.

"Now now, if you die on us from a lump of food, who knows what'll happen to us?" Someone joked. I squinted at the direction where the voice came from and scowled at her. What was with that weird girl?

"Um…" A soft voice spoke from in front of me. I raised my head and my eyes met a pair of deep violet ones. She jerked back, probably at the surprise of being so close. After that violent fit of coughing I had no strength to do anything so I sat there in a semi-daze.

"Uh… I-I thought you m-might like a c-change of clothes!" She thrust a bundle of cloth into my arms. I unfolded the top layer to find a black shirt and searched my mind for the right word to respond with.

"…Thanks?" The other girl began to giggle. I stared at her, confused. Did I say the wrong word? I shrugged and began to pull off the shirt I was wearing at that moment. The violet eyed girl shrieked something in a language that I couldn't understand. I paused my changing and looked at her

Weird. Her face was a bright red. Did she have a fever? She covered her face with her hands and mumbled something. The other girl was patting her back but coughed a few times, her face twisted into an unconvincing frown. The brunette placed their hand on my shoulder.

"Are you comfortable changing here?" They looked like they were trying to hold back a smile. I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"Yes. Why?"

They turned towards me and placed their free hand on my other shoulder.

"Nikolai, did any women live with you?"

"Yeah… I lived with my sestra and brat…"

"…Your brother and sister?" I nodded. Looks like they were slightly familiar with Russian.

"Did your sister tell you anything about changing in front of women?" Where was this line of questioning going?

"No..."

"Okay… Have you ever changed in front of your sister?"I scrunched up my nose in thought.

"In summer she sometimes accidentally walked in on me changing…"

"And how did she react?" They sounded like they was trying to teach a small child.

"She would apologise a lot and walk out."

"…That's it?!" Both Shorter hair and Brown hair yelled at the same time. Red face had turned her back to me. Hey I got nicknames for them! I just nodded.

"Uhm Nikolai? I hope I'm wrong but… How old are you?" Shorter hair asked me.

"I lost track."

"No, I mean physically?"

"Fi-see-kal-ee?"

"Urgh…" She groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Like, how old do you tell normal people you are?"

A memory came back. It was rather old, over a decade.

* * *

Sestra took me out of the house and into the village after a long time. The last time she did I looked like I was six. She was now chatting away with the baker's old mother.

"Oh my Anya. Who's this young man with you today?" Sestra smiled proudly at the old lady.

"He's my younger brother!"

"How old is he? He looks like he is fifteen."

"He does doesn't he? He's actually twelve!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Ah but his voice hasn't cracked yet!"

"Oh my! He must be going through his growth spurt then!" She nodded her head sagely while sestra laughed nervously.

"Yes. I suppose so…"

* * *

Sestra claimed that I was twelve at that point. My voice still hadn't cracked yet. Is this what Shorter hair meant?

Shorter hair and Brown hair were engrossed in some kind of serious discussion.

"Ah." That caught their attention.

"What?" Brown hair thrust themself forward.

"Sestra said that I was twelve."

"Impossible." Shorter hair snorted.

"No." I argued. This was getting tiring. "I'm telling you, that's what she said and Sestra's always right."

They looked at me in silence. Red face also turned her head a bit. What happened next nearly made me fall off the bed.

Shorter hair threw her head back and started laughing loudly. Brown hair chuckled softly and red face's body went rigid.

"C'mon. I'll show you where to change." Shorter hair wiped a her tears from her eyes and got up. I followed them to the back of the room and she led me to a door.

"In here is the bathroom. Go here to change okay? Just don't do that again okay? Daniel and I don't care much but Helen gets embarrassed easily." She was still holding back a smile.

"Okay Shorter hair." I muttered and slipped into the bathroom. It was in a really sorry state and this is coming from a person who lives in what most people call an 'old fashioned home'. The walls and the ceiling were cracked in some places, bugs scurried around with no restraint... A shudder ran down my back.

After changing I looked around for a mirror. I finally found one hanging on a wall. It was so grime covered that I needed to wipe it down with the clothes I had just changed out of. I stared at my reflection and began adjusting my hair. As usual, that cowlick refused to lie down. Once I was sort of satisfied with it, I looked around for a place to toss the clothes into. I finally found a bin with something written above it. A pile of clothes had already been unceremoniously dumped in so in they went. After that, I walked out. The clothes were all black and were surprisingly comfortable. No shoes though.

I went ahead and joined them. Red face looked more normalish while Shorter hair was whistling an unfamiliar tune. Brown hair was just leaning against the wall with their eyes closed. None of them noticed me so I faked a cough.

Red face nudged Shorter hair and she in turn shook Brown hair.

"Ya done kiddo?" Shorter hair grinned at me. Ugh. Her accent sounded like it needed some serious decoding. Only half of it was understandable. I nodded and turned to Brown hair.

"You people said that you would explain everything." They sighed and pointed to the space beside them.

"And we will. Sit over here." I reluctantly obeyed.

"Where to begin…" they muttered.

"Okay, first off, what is this place? And who are all of you?" Shorter hair let out a laugh. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're such an innocent kid but ya really act all grown up. All serious 'n stern on one side and successfully embarrassing Lena on the other." She chuckled. Red face punched her arm and Shorter hair made a face back. She then faced me again.

"The name's Alex. The girl who's super embarrassed right now is my sister Helena." She pointed her thumb at Red face err… Helena.

"And this here, the only other guy in this room is Daniel." Oh okay. Alex, Helena and Daniel; hang on…

"You're a male?!" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and it hung open in shock. I heard Alex snort with an exclamation of 'told ya so!'

Daniel leaned back against the wall again and shut his eyes. "Yes. Now please let me get my rest."

Geez. Is that what is known as a dampener? The entire mood seemed to have soured.

"Ah well. Leave him be! How 'bout we get your bunk set up?" Alex grinned. On actually looking at her smile it somehow felt… off. I couldn't place why I felt that way though. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and shrugged in response to her question.

"Alrighty! Lets get your bedding up there kiddo."

"I'm not a kid." I muttered.

"'Course ya are! Only kids are as innocent as you!" She thumped my back with a good amount of force.

"First ya gotta get up there." She pointed to the bunk above the one Daniel was seated in.

"Why do I-"

"Just do it before I toss ya up there man." She frowned. Just like before I shut my mouth and obeyed her. Why was I listening to her anyway? Before I had anymore time to ponder my actions Alex let out an 'Alley-oop!' and tossed the pillow right onto my face.

As it fell into my lap, my nose twitched and I sneezed. A chuckle came from below. Unable to pinpoint the source I settled for giving out stares. Helena handed up a thin blanket which I frowned at. Back home this wouldn't even pass for a rug! This place was getting worse by the second.

No sooner had I placed the bedding(?) in a stack than the door clanged open. I leaned over the edge and saw a bunch of people in long white coats and masks. Alex was standing protectively in front of Helena and Daniel was sitting up straight with his eyes open. One of the figures looked right at me. A chill ran through my body.

"You." The voice was deep but muffled. I knew without a doubt that they were speaking to me.

"Get down here. Now." I felt the boldness that usually arose whenever I hid Sestra's cans of pickled atlantic herring build up. God knows why it chose to surface at that moment. Maybe it was because I was tired and fed up of this mess of a place.

"Make me." I monotonously said and turned my back to them as if I was very busy. Like I was.

Something in an unfamiliar language was barked out and something pulled the back of my shirt.

Too surprised to resist, I was forcefully pulled off the bunk before I could even grab at anything. Before I knew it, I had hit the ground. Pain shot through my spine and blurred my senses. My vision was blurred and hearing was muffled. I was pulled… to my feet? I couldn't tell. With a jerk, I was forced to move. Unable to understand what was going on, I thrashed my limbs as well as I could. They felt so numb that I wasn't even sure that they were still attached to my body. A sharp pain blossomed in the back of my head and everything around me went black. Just as I lost consciousness, I felt as if a voice was calling out to me.


End file.
